Once Upon a Time
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: Setelah penantian panjang, Ran bisa melihat wajah Shinichi lagi. Tapi Shinichi berubah. Sudah bukan Shinichi yang dulu. Dan Ran hancur. / ShinShiRan / RnR?


**Title: Once Upon a Time**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Chara: Shinichi Kudo—Ran Mouri**

 **Jumlah kata: 852**

 **Sumarry: Setelah penantian panjang, Ran bisa melihat wajah Shinichi lagi. Tapi Shinichi berubah. Sudah bukan Shinichi yang dulu. Dan Ran hancur. / ShinShiRan / RnR?**

Ran membuka matanya. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Ia baru bertemu Shinichi. Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut Ran memimpikan bocah detektif impiannya itu. Shinichi terus datang ke mimpinya. Tersenyum lembut. Dan selalu berjanji ia akan kembali. Ruang-ruang kenangan Ran masih menyimpan semua ceritanya dan Shinichi sejak mereka TK.

Ran ke kamar mandi, bergegas mandi dan siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian gadis kelas 2 SMU itu membuat sarapan untuk ayahnya. Conan sudah pindah ke Amerika, seminggu yang lalu. Ran harus mengakui ia merindukan sosok yang sudah ia anggap adik tersebut.

"Raaannn! Ayo kita berangkat!" Suara sahabat masa kecil Ran, Suzuki Sonoko terdengar dari bawah. Ran segera menuruni tangga dan berangkat. "Kau tampak senang, apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ran. Sejak si bocah berkacamata itu pergi, kau tampak kesepian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih atas kekhawatiranmu, Sonoko." Ran tersenyum manis.

Ran menggerakkan tungkainya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Hatinya berhenti berdetak. Ran sangat senang. Sangat senang melihat Shinichi duduk di belakang kursinya. Seperti melihat matahari terbit, yang sangat indah. Mengubah dunia Ran yang pekat menjadi warna pink dan ungu. "Minggir kawan-kawan, istrinya datang."

"Sh—shinichi?" Ran menatap si pemuda kosong. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum samar.

"Halo, Mouri."

Dengan cepat awan melanda, dan hujan turun. Gerimis, gerimis, dan menjadi deras. Angin pun masuk, badai. Setelah penantian panjang, Ran akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Shinichi lagi. Tapi Shinichi berubah. Bukan lagi Shinichi yang dulu. Tiba-tiba, Ran merasa Shinichi lebih jauh dibandingkan saat ia sedang menghilang. Sekat diantara mereka begitu tebal.

Dan Ran hancur.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilnya, Mouri, eh, Kudou-kun?" Sonoko mencengkeram kerah si detektif. "Itu Ran! Ran! Teman masa kecilmu yang menunggu dan menunggumu agar pulang, tidak pernah berpaling ke siapapun. Dan sekarang kau memanggilnya dengan _nama belakang_ nya?" Putri Suzuki Financial Group tersebut menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan iblis.

Ran masih memandang semuanya kosong. _Clueless._ "Permisi, nona cantik. Tapi jika kau ingin mencengkeram kerah _kekasih_ ku, tolong perjelas apa yang kau mau." Seorang gadis cantik, rambut strawberry, menepuk pundak Sonoko. Menekankan suaranya di kata _kekasih_.

Dunia Ran runtuh. Ia menunggu Shinichi. Sejauh ini, selama ini, semuanya sia-sia. Bahkan sekarang Shinichi ... memanggilnya Mouri. Melupakan petualangan bertahun-tahun silam. Melupakan matahari tenggelam yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika Shinichi bersedia memanggil Ran dengan nama depannya. Tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Tidak akan lagi canda tawa. Tidak akan ada lagi olokan belaka yang akan Ran balas dengan dorongan lemah atau juluran lidah. Tidak akan ada lagi rahasia yang dibisikkan. Tidak akan ada lagi cerita.

Tidak akan ada lagi _sayang_ dalam pertemanan.

Karena Shinichi itu orang asing. Ran tidak kenal. Atau mungkin kebalikan. Ran lah yang orang asing. Shinichi tidak kenal. Seorang perempuan yang mengubah semuanya, ikatan yang telah dijalin sejak mereka belum mengenal huruf kanji. Tak kenal maka tak sayang.

"Dan kau, gadis manis disana," perempuan dengan rambut strawberry itu berkata kepada Ran. "Kau Ran Mouri kan? Shin sering bercerita kepadaku tentangmu. Sahabat masa kecil Kudou Shinichi. Putri detektif terkenal Mouri Kogoro. Karateka yang tak terkalahkan di puluhan turnamen. Namun, lihatlah dirimu. Rapuh, pecah, bahkan cairan bernama air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matamu. Kau yakin kau pantas untuk Shinichi?"

Ran membisikkan Keiko, anak yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Keiko-chan, tolong bilang _sensei_ aku sakit." Lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan bahu bergetar.

Ran berlari, berlari menjauh. Dan berakhir di lembah sebelah sungai tempat ia dan Shinichi pernah mendengar Reiko Akiba menyanyikan _Amazing Grace_. Lagu ini menyelamatkan hubungannya dan Shinichi sebanyak 2 kali. Namun kali ini, apakah hubungan mereka bisa bertahan kembali?

Entahlah bagaimana jadinya, sekarang. Ran tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia terduduk di rumput. Shinichi adalah seseorang yang membuat Ran selalu semangat. Pendorong. Penyemangat. Energi yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membuat Ran bertahan. Dan Ran bahagia dan bersyukur, karena Shinichi ada. Udara yang dihirup Shinichi berjumpa dengan udara yang dihirup Ran diantara miliaran probabilitas yang ada.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ran sudah mengagumi Shinichi. Sejak kasus di New York. Dimana Ran menyelamatkan seorang pembunuh, dan Shinichi menenangkannya. Shinichi adalah seseorang yang Ran dambakan. Definisi Ran atas sempurna.

Bersama Shinichi, Ran bisa lebih menjadi diri sendiri. Lebih tenang. Lebih bahagia.

 _Apakah ini cinta, Ran?_

 _Bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Lupakan._

Shinichi sempurna.

Shinichi memang sering—hampir selalu tidak jujur terhadap diri sendiri. Namun dibalik iris biru cemerlang milik Shinichi, Ran selalu tahu Shinichi itu perhatian. Shinichi hanya selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang. Entah apa penyebabnya.

Ran selalu ada, di setiap misteri-misteri yang Shinichi pecahkan, selalu ada Ran didalamnya. Namun kemudian perempuan dengan rambut strawberry itu datang. Gadis itu sangat cantik, kelihatannya pintar. Bagaimana mungkin Ran bisa berkompetisi dengan gadis seperti dia? Karena Ran jauh dari gadis itu. Ran sekarang hanya bisa mengubur mimpi terbesarnya; Shinichi.

Ran akan menceritakan tentang Shinichi ke anak-anak Ran nanti, entah anak Ran dengan siapa. Dan berkata agar mereka bercerita kepada anak-anak mereka lagi. Shinichi akan selalu ada.

 _Once upon a time, I loved a boy. And he loved me back. Until she came up._


End file.
